Gokusen2 Fanfic
by Fridacoustic
Summary: Hayato, Ryu y su pandilla siguen como siempre, pero algo cambiará con la aparición de Yusuke. Basado en el dorama de Gokusen2, con los mismos personajes y aparición crossover de Yusuke Yajima, de Dragonzakura . YAOI Ryu x Hayato x Yusuke
1. Sabor a sangre

Gokusen2 Fanfic

_-Yaoi-_

_Nota de la autora: este fanfic está creado a partir del argumento del dorama de Gokusen2. Hay los mismos personajes, a excepción de Yusuke que es ficticio, pero cogiendo la imagen y el nombre de Yamapi en Dragonzakura._

_Jin as Hayato Yabuki_

_Kame as Ryu Odagiri_

_Personaje extra: Yamapi as Yusuke Yajima  
_

**Capítulo 1: Sabor a sangre**

-Esta Yankumi… sabe que nunca estudiamos, y menos para… -tragó saliva con gesto de repugnancia- matemáticas…

-Tsucchi, ¿y tus 45 puntos del último examen? –replicó Hayato echándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Eso! ¡Que aquí el personal tiene que seguir con su tradición de menos de 20 puntos! –dijo Take.

-¿Tú no eras el que quería graduarse para tener contenta a su madre? –respondió Tsucchi al momento.

-Sí… pero bueno, aún quedan tres meses…

-Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. ¡Dejemos el tema! –ordenó Hayato a la pandilla.

Ryu echó una risa entre dientes y se le escapó un 'je'. Hayato se giró hacia atrás pues Ryu iba más a su aire y les seguía por la espalda.

-Ryu, ¿tú de qué te ríes? Has estado un puñado de meses sin venir, ¿y te ríes?

A Ryu se le esfumó la sonrisa.

-No eres quién para reprocharme eso.

Hayato se paró ante él mirándole fijamente.

-Ya quedaron las cosas claras sobre eso hace tiempo, no te lo tomes tan a pecho –le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Aun así ese tipo de comentarios sobran –le aparta la mano y pasa adelante.

-¡Eh Ryu! –gritó Take.

-Déjale, Take. A veces deja escapar ese rencor hacia mí.

Take bajó la mirada cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes. Eh –se dirigió a los tres-, ¿queréis ir a echar unas partidas de billar?

-¡Sí! –exclamaron Tsucchi y Hyuga.

* * *

-¡Tú sigues en tu línea Hayato! Segunda vez que ganas, hoy claro, no contemos lo de las otras veces –dijo Take.

-Lo sé, ¡no lograréis ganarme! –contestó Hayato con pose triunfal.

Al alzar y mover el palo se oyó un quejido detrás. Se giró y vio a un chico, de su misma edad y estatura prácticamente, con el uniforme de empleado del local.

-¿Tú de qué vas? Ves con más cuidado listillo.

El chico tenía el cabello rubio desaliñado, con un mechón largo de flequillo hacia el lado, y de largo un poco más corto que el de Ryu. Tenía unos pendientes de oro en la oreja izquierda.

-Perdona, a perdedores como tú no los suelo ver –respondió Hayato, plantándole cara.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte, tú? –el chico le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta.

-Eh eh, ya vale –apareció un hombre mayor con traje-. Yusuke, no vayas atacando a los clientes, si no quieres que te echemos a patadas –el hombre hizo una sonrisa desencajada y agarró a 'Yusuke' para llevárselo.

-¡Ja! Él se lo ha buscado.

-Hayato… -le miraban sus colegas.

-¿Qué? Hoy no sé qué pasa, todo el mundo va en contra mío. Me voy. Nos vemos –y Hayato abandonó el lugar.

Hayato se fue por la calle contigua al local. Era estrecha y oscura, pero le era más corta para volver a casa.

De golpe se abrió una puerta del edificio del local y alguien aterrizó en el suelo. Era el chico de antes, Yusuke.

-¡Por hoy ya has acabado! –gritó una voz de dentro, y seguido la puerta se cerró bruscamente.

-¡Eh! –Hayato fue corriendo adonde estaba Yusuke.

Yusuke tenía la cara con varios moratones y le sangraba el labio inferior.

-¿Y tú qué quieres ahora? –preguntó intentando levantarse.

Hayato le levantó el brazo para ponérselo entre sus hombros para ayudarle pero Yusuke lo apartó.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Intento ayudar imbécil!

-¡No te he pedido ayuda, gilipollas!

-¡Eres un puto orgulloso!

-No es tu problema, déjame tranquilo –y comienza a andar. Hayato le sigue-. ¡No me persigas!

-No te lo creas tanto. Yo también voy por aquí.

Silencio un minuto.

-¿Por qué te ha pegado el tío ese? ¿Tan malo eres trabajando? –añadió.

-Es un desgraciado… -se calló unos segundos. Entonces siguió-, tengo que pagarle una deuda. El sucio dinero que el cabrón de mi padre le robó. Se fugó de casa –miró a Hayato-. No tengo otra opción.

-¿Cuánto dinero es? –preguntó Hayato.

-Un millón de yenes… pero por suerte ya casi la he terminado. Me quedan 100.000…

-Pero si trabajas en su negocio no es bueno, seguro que te paga una mierda.

-Ah no, es que el tío no es ese de antes. Ése es un 'amigo' suyo. Así que me obligó a trabajar con él y así tenerme vigilado.

Los dos llegaron a un parque con un bloque de apartamentos alrededor. Atravesaron el parque y Yusuke tiró hacia la izquierda, por el camino hacia un portal.

-Ya he llegado. Vivo aquí –señaló el primer piso del apartamento.

-Ah bien…, oye –Hayato desvió la mirada hacia arriba-, si tienes algún problema con esos tíos dímelo. Parece que les gusta actuar cobardemente.

-No necesito que nadie me proteja a estas alturas… -a Yusuke se le formó una pequeña sonrisa-. Eres un buen tío –le acercó la mano.

Hayato se la estrechó.

-Ja ne –Hayato se despidió con su movimiento de dedos particular. Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino a casa.

-¿Quieres subir? Vivo solo.

-…bueno, tengo hambre.

* * *

-Mi madre estaba enferma del corazón y tenía ataques continuamente. Cuando nos enteramos de la deuda millonaria se puso peor… La llevé al hospital, pero al día siguiente tuvo un infarto… y murió –se tomó un sorbo de té-. Hará ya casi un año.

-Vaya… ¿y puedes mantenerte tú solo? –preguntó Hayato. Acababa de terminarse los fideos del ramen. Se había quitado la chaqueta negra del uniforme porque tenía calor.

-Sí, el dinero de mi madre me ha servido por un tiempo. Mis abuelos me mandan de vez en cuando, pero yo prefiero ganarlo por mí mismo.

-Supongo que por tener que trabajar abandonaste el instituto, ¿no?

-Sí… yo vivía en otra ciudad fuera de Tokio. Tras la muerte de mi madre me vine aquí a vivir, y me fui del instituto de allí. Los tipos esos me siguieron el rastro, así que no sirvió de mucho el cambio –explicó Yusuke, escéptico, estirado en el tatami con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

Hayato se bebió el caldo del ramen y también se tumbó, frotándose la barriga.

-Supongo que ha sido duro.

-Es la vida que me ha tocado. De ahora en adelante espero que cambie.

Yusuke giró el cuello levemente hacia Hayato, pero no llegaba a ver su cabeza. Las piernas le tapaban.

-Creo que ya he hablado suficiente de mí. ¿No vas a contarme tú nada? –volvió a mirar hacia el techo.

-Mi vida es poco interesante… estoy a punto de graduarme. Por cierto, tienes 18, ¿no, Yusuke?

-Sí. Veo que recuerdas mi nombre. ¿Y tú?

-Como yo, entonces. Yo me llamo Hayato.

Unos segundos después.

-Bueno… ya es hora de irme –Hayato se levantó y se puso la chaqueta del uniforme-. Gracias, eh –señaló el bol.

-Ah, de nada –Yusuke también se levantó.

Fueron hacia la entrada. Hayato se puso los zapatos.

-Ya sabes dónde vivo, si quieres venir otro día… Aún queda ramen –dijo Yusuke, y de repente se puso a reír de forma muy dulce. Hayato se sorprendió, Yusuke había estado bastante serio todo el rato.

-Jajaja… por mí no hay problema. Bueno… ya nos veremos –e hizo ademán con la cabeza.

Hayato abrió la puerta, pero Yusuke le paró agarrándole de la chaqueta hacia dentro. La puerta se cerró. Hayato se dio la vuelta y en ese instante Yusuke le empujó contra la puerta y le besó en la boca. Hayato abrió los ojos atónito, pero no se separó. Siguió besando fuertemente a Yusuke. Era una sensación extraordinaria. Yusuke le puso la mano en la cadera y la deslizó bajo la camiseta. Hayato sintió un escalofrío y, de golpe, empujó a Yusuke, que hizo que éste cayera de culo al suelo.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? –gritó Hayato enfurecido. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Yusuke no hizo nada. Se acercó el dedo al labio y se lo palpó. Vio como su dedo se había manchado de rojo. Hayato también se palpó el suyo y también se manchó el dedo. Se lo lamió y le supo a sangre fría. Enfadado, salió del apartamento de un portazo.

**Fin capítulo 1.**


	2. Decisión

Gokusen2 Fanfic

_-Yaoi-_

_Nota de la autora: este fanfic está creado a partir del argumento del dorama de Gokusen2. Hay los mismos personajes, a excepción de Yusuke que es ficticio, pero cogiendo la imagen y el nombre de Yamapi en Dragonzakura._

_Jin as Hayato Yabuki_

_Kame as Ryu Odagiri_

_Personaje extra: Yamapi as Yusuke Yajima  
_

**Capítulo 2: Decisión**

Hayato atravesó el parque y siguió recto hasta llegar al río. Se acercó a la bajada con césped y se tumbó. Necesitaba asimilar qué había ocurrido.

Me he besado con un tío (que encima acabo de conocer). A mí no me van los tíos (o eso pensaba), por mucho que no haya tenido novia. Acabo de conocerle… se ha tomado demasiadas confianzas. Se ha confundido de persona. Se va a enterar.

Por el camino andaba Ryu, llevaba unas bolsas con comida preparada. Vio a Hayato estirado en la hierba. Iba a pasar de largo, pero en ese momento Hayato se levantó y le vio.

-¡Ryu! –dijo sorprendido mientras subía.

-Hey –saludó Ryu.

Hayato se sentía un poco mal y no sabía por qué. Era como si la presencia de Ryu le incomodara después de lo que le había pasado.

-¿Vienes de comprar? –preguntó Hayato al ver las bolsas.

-Sí, para cenar algo. ¿Y tú qué hacías ahí?

-Nada… descansando un poco, ya me iba.

No se veía con ganas de explicarle lo de Yusuke (omitiendo el beso), así que se mantuvo callado y tan sólo dijo que había ido al billar con los demás.

-Antes me llamó Take –dijo Ryu.

Hayato pensó que era para disculparse de nuevo; Take era así.

-Se ve que antes, después que tú te fueras del local, se encontraron con Kudo.

A Hayato le cambió la mirada y apretó el puño.

-Les ha retado… bueno, nos ha retado –se corrigió- a vernos en el almacén de la última vez.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?

-Mañana. Y que no llamemos a 'vuestra mamaíta profe'.

-¿Qué se ha pensado el idiota ese?

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Ryu caminando en su dirección.

Hayato no le contestó y se fue en dirección opuesta.

* * *

-Bueno, y si no estudiáis para este examen no pasa nadaaaa-- Sed felices en estos preciosos días que hoy aflora la primaveraaa—

Yankumi daba vueltas en su mundo por la clase (parece que había quedado con Kujo-sensei!). La clase de 3-D tampoco le prestaba mucha atención, cada uno estaba con sus cosas. Se acabó la hora y el último día de clase de la semana.

El grupo de los cinco chicos salió del instituto para ir a su encuentro con Kudo.

-¿Creéis que será justo esta vez? –preguntó Take.

-Imposible, esa palabra no existe en su vocabulario. Algo tendrá escondido como cobarde que es –respondió Tsuchiya.

-Eso lo veremos ahora –anunció Hayato.

Habían llegado al almacén y Hayato abrió la puerta.

En el medio se encontraba Kudo. No se veía a nadie más.

-Vaya, no me puedo creer que estés tú sólo –le gritó Hayato, puesto que el almacén era muy grande.

Entonces del muro de la izquierda salieron unos 10 chicos y se plantaron entre ellos y Kudo.

-Hablaste demasiado –le espetó Ryu a su lado.

Hayato frunció el ceño y los otros tres se preparaban para atacar.

-Tú siempre actúas así, no cambiarás tus sucios métodos –le dijo Hayato a Kudo.

Hayato tiró la cartera al suelo y salió disparado hacia ellos. En ese momento el chico que estaba en el centro de la fila se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una navaja que blandió al instante para darle a Hayato. Aun así le dio tiempo a reaccionar y echarse hacia atrás. La navaja le hizo un corte en la chaqueta.

Ryu, Tsuchiya, Takeda y Hyuga se acercaron corriendo.

-¿¡Hayato estás bien!? –preguntó Take rápidamente.

-Tú… -Hayato miró enfurecido al tío y le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Todos los compañeros sacaron sus respectivas navajas.

Y comenzó la lucha unos contra otros. Pese a que los rivales eran más, Hayato y compañía eran más fuertes y conseguían derribarlos. La mayoría de las navajas ya se habían perdido por el suelo, por debajo de las cajas y del material. Kudo, sin embargo, lo observaba todo más alejado sin inmutarse. Takeda y Hyuga estaban agotados en el suelo, con cortes en las manos y heridas en el rostro.

Tsuchiya consiguió dejar inconscientes a dos, pero también había sufrido cortes por todo el cuerpo y estaba en el suelo.

Sólo quedaban dos de pie, uno contra Hayato y otro contra Ryu. Ryu jadeaba bastante. Fue a propinarle un último puñetazo al chico pero éste le clavó la navaja en el brazo. Ryu lanzó un grito descomunal de dolor.

-¡¡Ryuuuuuuu!! –exclamó Hayato, al escuchar el grito y verle el cuchillo clavado.

Corrió hasta donde estaba el que se lo había clavado y se le abalanzó tirándole al suelo. Hayato se puso encima de él y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara.

Ryu, gimiendo, concentró sus últimas fuerzas en la mano para arrancarse el cuchillo clavado en su brazo derecho. La navaja salió llena de sangre y cayó al suelo haciendo un frío sonido metálico.

Hayato había dejado inconsciente al chico y fue hacia el que quedaba dándole el último golpe en el vientre.

Todos estaban en el suelo, menos Hayato y Kudo.

-¿¡Ya estás contento!? –bramó Hayato encolerizado.

-Parece que tus amigos están bastante mal. –Dirigió la vista hacia Ryu, quien no paraba de retorcerse y taparse el brazo.

-Eres un…. CABRÓÓÓN! –Salió disparado hacia Kudo.

Pero Kudo no se movió y Hayato le pegó un puñetazo. Kudo, aprovechando que estaba cerca de Hayato, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un aparato rectangular con dos pequeñas antenas con el que tocó a Hayato. Hayato recibió una descarga eléctrica y cayó al suelo.

-¡Esto te pasa por…! –Kudo no pudo terminar la frase. Alguien le atacó por la espalda y se desmayó.

Todos alzaron la vista. La figura que había no era la de una mujer delgada con el cabello largo, sino que era un chico rubio.

-Yu-Yusuke… -murmuró Hayato.

Yusuke tiró el bate con el que había golpeado a Kudo.

-Estaba por ahí detrás –explicaba refiriéndose al bate de madera-. Lo encontré mientras me escondía.

Echó un vistazo a todos los caídos. Unas quince personas en el suelo, sangre y navajas esparcidas.

-Menuda guerra habéis tenido aquí –añadió.

Se acercó a Hayato que estaba justo delante de Kudo.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí… ayuda… a Ryu –le pidió señalando a su izquierda.

Yusuke miró y vio a Ryu con la mano ensangrentada y con la cara empapada de sudor. Se arrodilló a su lado y se sacó la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba encima de una de manga corta. La rajó en varias tiras. Le quitó la chaqueta a Ryu y vio al descubierto la herida del brazo. Era bastante profunda. Le vendó la herida con las tiras para detener un poco la hemorragia.

Tsuchiya, Takeda y Hyuga se habían acercado a ellos.

-¿Está bien? ¿O es muy grave? –preguntó Take muy preocupado. Los demás también se hacían la misma pregunta.

-No sé… mejor llevarlo al hospital, allí se la curarán mejor. Además parece que también tiene fiebre.

-Llamo a una ambulancia –dijo Tsuchiya rápidamente sacando el móvil.

La ambulancia tardó unos diez minutos en llegar. Mientras sacaban la camilla por las puertas traseras, Hyuga explicó por encima al monitor qué había ocurrido.

Yusuke se dirigió hacia Hayato, Take y Tsucchi.

-Siento no haber actuado antes. Entré justo cuando Hayato fue hacia Kudo y le atacó con ese aparato. Quizás no debería haberme entrometido –explicó un poco dudoso.

-No, al contrario, gracias a ti no ha pasado nada más… Kudo parecía querer matarnos a todos, sobretodo a ti, Hayato –comentó Take.

Ya habían colado a Ryu en la furgoneta de la ambulancia y se disponían a marchar.

-¿Viene alguien más? –preguntó el hombre a punto de cerrar las puertas traseras.

-Hayato, tú también deberías ir, esa descarga fue bastante fuerte –indicó Tsuchiya.

-No… estoy bien… pero acompañaré a Ryu.

-¡Pues va, rápido!

El hombre hizo subir a Hayato. Éste movió la cabeza para ver a Yusuke, quería decirle algo, pero las puertas se cerraron.

* * *

-Ya tienes las heridas curadas. Te hemos hecho las pruebas por lo de la descarga eléctrica y no muestra nada grave. Ten cuidado con el cuello, que es donde te ha afectado más. Con un poco de reposo en casa ya estarás bien. Que no te vuelva a suceder.

Hayato se levantó de la silla.

-¿Sabe dónde está Odagiri Ryu? El chico que vino conmigo.

-Sí, está en la habitación 233, al final de este pasillo. Puedes ir a verle –dijo la enfermera amablemente.

-Gracias.

-Estos chicos de hoy en día… -musitó la mujer mientras Hayato salía de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y fue hacia la 233. Entró.

Ryu estaba en la cama con el brazo tapado con firmes vendas. Parecía que estaba dormido. Se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado. Hayato lanzó un suspiro.

Ryu abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba ahí.

-¡…Hayato!

-Ryu… ¿cómo estás?

Ryu se incorporó en la cama y puso la espalda sobre la almohada.

-Me han puesto unos puntos en el corte. La fiebre ya se me ha pasado un poco, me encuentro mejor. –Se tocó la frente.

-Siento lo que te ha pasado… te llevaste la peor parte.

-No… ¿y tú? Vi como Kudo te tocó con algo y caíste al suelo…

-Estoy bien –se limitó a contestar con una leve sonrisa.

Hayato se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. A la izquierda podía verse el río Aokawa, y a la derecha bloques de oficinas.

-¿Quién era?

-Hayato apartó la mano de la cortina y se giró.

-¿Eh?

-El chico rubio. Él me puso unas tiras en el brazo, ¿verdad?

-Ah –Hayato desvió la vista-. Ah sí. Se llama Yusuke, trabaja en el local donde vamos al billar.

-_Sou ka._ [Ya veo]

-¿Cuándo sales de aquí? –preguntó Hayato, volviéndose a sentar.

-Me han dicho que puedo quedarme hasta mañana. Pero quiero irme luego, no quiero que mi padre se entere de esto.

-Ah… ya.

-Son casi las siete… -Ryu suspiró-. Espero salir antes de las nueve.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Hayato miraba en dirección a la ventana, viendo los pájaros volar; Ryu le miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto.

El reloj marcó las siete en punto.

-Me voy a ir yendo… -dijo Hayato al fin.

Ryu salió de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, bien.

-Ya… nos veremos. Cuídate.

Hayato se levantó. Ryu asintió con la cabeza.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Hayato tenía un poco de frío y se apresuró. El camino le llevó hacia un parque. Era por donde vivía Yusuke.

Hayato se detuvo en el centro del parque.

Podía ver el portal del apartamento.

**Fin capítulo 2.**


	3. Convencimiento

Gokusen2 Fanfic

_-Yaoi-_

_Nota de la autora: este fanfic está creado a partir del argumento del dorama de Gokusen2. Hay los mismos personajes, a excepción de Yusuke que es ficticio, pero cogiendo la imagen y el nombre de Yamapi en Dragonzakura._

_Jin as Hayato Yabuki_

_Kame as Ryu Odagiri_

_Personaje extra: Yamapi as Yusuke_

**Capítulo 3: Convencimiento**

Yusuke salió del trabajo. Eran las ocho. El jefe le había obligado a quedarse unas horas más y no podía negarse, ya le faltaba poco para abandonar ese infierno.

Se abrochó la cazadora ya que soplaba un viento helado. Llegó al poco rato a su apartamento. Subió las escaleras y sacó las llaves de su bandolera mientras avanzaba al final del pasillo donde estaba su puerta.

Levantó la vista y entonces le vio.

Hayato estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados. A Yusuke se le cayeron las llaves y Hayato se sobresaltó.

-¿Vagabundos en la puerta de mi casa? –soltó Yusuke agachándose para recoger las llaves.

-Ah… es que… -Hayato se puso en pie. Se le notaba un poco nervioso.

-¿No estabas en el hospital? –le cortó-. ¿Y tu amigo?

-Saldrá en unas horas.

-Me alegro.

Hayato se apartó y Yusuke abrió la puerta.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Yusuke vio su expresión decidida. Pasó adentro y se descalzó.

-Entra. Hablemos.

Hayato también se quitó los zapatos. Avanzaron hacia la sala de estar. Yusuke preparó dos vasos con té y se sentaron alrededor de la mesita del centro.

-¿Y de qué necesitas hablarme? –empezó Yusuke, al ver que Hayato no decía nada.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

Yusuke se esperaba esa pregunta. Se levantó y fue a la barra de la cocina. Echó arroz en dos cuencos y abrió un bol de ramen instantáneo. Le puso agua caliente y lo llevó todo a la mesa. Le pasó el cuenco y el ramen a Hayato.

-Come, ¿no tienes hambre? –dijo mientras comenzaba a comerse el arroz.

Hayato probó el arroz. Estaba frío y reseco, pero le supo bueno. En realidad tenía mucha hambre: no había comido nada desde el mediodía.

-Lo hice porque sentí que quería hacerlo –respondió Yusuke de mala manera, masticando el arroz.

Hayato le miró por encima de su cuenco de arroz.

-Si te preguntas si me van los tíos, pues sinceramente no lo sé ni me he parado a pensarlo. Nunca me he enrollado con un tío. He tenido sólo dos novias y me lo pasé bien… -bebió un sorbo de té-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tampoco me llenaron mucho… quizás es que en verdad me gusta estar solo.

Y era cierto. Hayato lo notó en sus ojos. Quizá todo lo que le ha pasado le ha acostumbrado a estar solo y sentirse mejor, pensó Hayato.

Acabaron de cenar. Yusuke puso un cuenco encima del otro para recoger la mesa y cuando se levantó un poco, Hayato, que estaba a su lado, le agarró de la camiseta.

-Déjame asegurarme de esto.

E inclinándose un poco, Hayato puso sus labios en los de Yusuke. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de su cara…

No sintió nada especial, no era como el que le robó Yusuke la noche anterior. ¿Acaso él no sabía besar? Cómo iba a saber, si nunca había besado a nadie. Ese pensamiento le debilitó y se separó, cabizbajo. Hayato se sintió vacío, inútil.

Una calidez de piel le levantó la barbilla suavemente.

-¿Ya te has asegurado?

Hayato vio la sonrisa más sincera que había visto jamás. Yusuke le abrazó. La cabeza de Hayato quedó posada en el hombro desnudo del rubio. Al cabo de unos segundos, éste sintió una punzada fría y mojada, resbalando sobre su dorada piel, que le hizo estremecerse. Extrañado, se separó y Hayato se frotó los ojos rápidamente.

-No tendría que haber venido, gomen –y se puso en pie.

-Eh eh eh, ¿qué se supone qué pasa aquí? –dijo Yusuke incorporándose, mientras Hayato ya iba por el pasillo.

Se apresuró hacia la entrada y mientras Hayato se calzaba, Yusuke se puso frente a él impidiendo que saliera del apartamento.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué mierdas te pasa?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé ¿¡vale!?

Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Yusuke se mordió el labio y abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Mirando al suelo dijo:

-Vete.

**Fin Capítulo 3.**


End file.
